


Frozen

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: Biting, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unsafe Sex, rough-ish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans on Rocky and breathes deep, sighing in fresh air, and Rocky’s scent. “…You… smell different. In a good way,” Reco says quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

He reads the Anonymous message three times before dragging a hand down his face with a groan.

Weeks?  _Weeks?_

Heeeeeell no. Not that it’s any of that Anon’s business but _hell no._

Sure he could get by on his own if he really wanted to, but what he really wants is a warm body to cling to.

He needs some goddamn fresh air. Or some fucking weed.

Yeah, getting high sounds pretty damn good to him at this point.

He stands a little too quickly and slams his door, already on his way down the hallway. He throws open his brothers door without knocking and says, “Let’s go. Grab the bong and let’s _go._ ”

Reco doesn’t bother to look up, or to care that he’s just been invaded. “Oooh, why? Did the cops finally decide to do a drug bust?”

“Yes– wait–  _no?_ ” Rocky groans and tries again. “Let’s just go out to the back and chill for a bit.”

Reco sets his headphones on his sheets and gets up to gather his things. “Drug bust would’ve been more fun. Just saying.” He looks at Rocky and walks past him and out the door.

Rocky laughs with a punctual “No,” and follows behind. He tugs his hoodie around himself and sits on the ground as Reco situates himself in the grass with their piece. “You have the lighter?” Rocky asks.

“Always,” Reco says, pulling one out of his pocket.

A few moments of silence pass as Reco sets things up, Rocky fidgeting with his hands.

“Is that buff guy still in our house?” Reco asks.

“Yeah,” Rock says. He pours some water into the base, and the bong is ready to hit. “I’m surprised you haven’t done anything to him yet. I mean, that’s definitely an easy target.”

Reco scoffs. “I’d rather not be killed. Besides I’m over my _‘prank’_  phase. Still need to find a new thing to replace that…” He trails off and takes a hit off the bong. After a second, he exhales with a hum and a muttered, “Pretty good.”

“Why do you need to replace it? Why not just… go with whatever? Stop trying to force yourself into something, and just let life happen.” He takes the bong and fills his lungs with it, as much as he can bear. He needs to get  _baked._

Reco watches Rocky blow it out slowly, thick puffs leaking from his mouth and hovering around him before disappearing. Reco laughs a little and says, “You already sound high.” He leans on Rocky and breathes deep, sighing in fresh air, and Rocky’s scent.

“…You… smell different. In a good way,” Reco says quietly. He picks up Rocky’s hand and starts to idly play with his long, guitarist’s fingers. “Keep using whatever that is. I’m sure it’ll make your fans faint even more when you walk by.”

Rocky rolls his eyes good-naturedly and says, “I don’t think it’s good enough until it makes my own brother faint.” He takes another quick lungful of smoke before setting the bong down in front of Reco.

“Ohhh, nooo!” Reco cries, falling dramatically into Rocky’s lap. “The smell was too good. I’m dead, Rocky! I’m gonna sue you, blauuugh.” He groans and clutches at his heart, dying in Rocky’s arm. His tongue even sticks out with a finality that screams  _'look how dead I am.’_

Rocky guffaws and says, “Oh m _y god._  You look so fucking stupid!” He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the scene. “I’ll just keep this for blackmail,” he says, looking over the picture with a smile.

“Hm?” Reco asks, cracking an eye open and catching sight of Rocky’s phone. “What! No!” he cries, grabbing for the phone and knocking them both over in the process. They topple to the ground, and so does the bong.

“Ah… shit… I think it broke. Do we have another one downstairs?” he asks. Though he must admit, he couldn’t give less of a shit about the bong right now.

“I think so? We definitely have other things to use.” Rocky says. After a moment’s thought, he starts to sit up. “Hm… I’ll get those.”

“No!” Reco says, a little too quickly, pushing Rocky back down onto his elbows. “You don’t… We could… Uh…” He trails off and briefly meets Rocky’s eye. “Can’t we just stay here for a while? The stars are pretty nice, I mean…”

Rocky looks up, but all he can really see is Reco’s hair. “I guess? I can’t really see them.” He gently pushes Reco away and off of his lap. “I just really want to get high right now though. I’m gonna get that other piece.”

Reco moans out a, “Fine,” and lies back in the grass, head resting easily in his hand. “But if you take too long, I’m burning down the house,” he adds.

Rocky laughs doubtfully. “Good one … I really hope you’re joking. I honestly can’t tell,” he says, before standing up and heading back inside.

Reco stares after him for a moment before frowning and starting to pick at the glass shards on the ground. Instead of cleaning it up, he just starts chucking pieces further out into the yard. Out of sight, out of mind.

Rocky comes back out and sits back on the ground. He salvages the weed from the broken bong and smokes slowly while he watches Reco 'clean up’ the mess. The silence starts to get to him, and he asks, “…you wanted to do  _something,_  didn’t you?”

“And what makes you think that?” Reco asks, only a little bitterly. He picks up the last glass shard and tosses it half- heartedly in Rocky’s direction.

Rocky watches the glass land and just stares at it for a second before saying, “You…  _do_  know we’re both in relationships, right? Like that stuff just doesn’t magically disappear…”

“Yeah, you’re one to talk,” Reco snips. He takes the pipe a little more roughly than necessary and takes a drag.

Rocky doesn’t say anything at first. He just watches Reco smoke and thinks about all the shit that’s been happening lately and how sick of it all he is. “You know what? Let’s just do it,” he says. “ _That,_ ” he adds, pointing at the pipe, “is definitely making it a lot easier for all that stupid commitment shit to go away. I could use some fun.”

Reco watches Rocky skeptically, hesitant with what to say. “Are you…serious? You’re not leading me on, or anything, are you?”

Rocky just shakes his head. “It’s risky, but I’d take that over feeling this gross any day.” He leans over and takes the pipe away from Reco’s mouth, setting it on the ground. “So are you in?”

Reco nods slowly, taking Rocky’s hand in his and twining their fingers together. “Watch out for the glass,” he says dumbly. He chews his lip uncertainly, but when he leans in, Rocky is already there to meet him for a kiss.

It’s hesitant, and kinda awkward. Neither of them is really sure this is a good idea, but also, who cares?  _Who fucking cares?_

Reco shoves Rocky to the ground and crawls over him, boxing him in on all fours and glaring down at him. “You really aren’t fucking around?” he asks again. To hell with being careful; if they’re going to do this, they’re going to  _do this_.

“I’m pretty sure,” Rocky says, sitting back up on his elbows and bumping their chests together. “That this means I  _am_ fucking around…” He leans in, just enough,  _almost_  touching. He looks Reco steadily in the eye and waits.

Reco frowns, but kisses him again. He holds Rocky’s head in his hands and kisses him hard.

They sink down into the grass, clutching to each other and kissing with their teeth and tongues. Reco pushes Rocky’s shirt up with his hands, feeling the heat of Rocky’s skin in his hands.

Rocky takes a fist full of Reco’s hair and drags him back by it, rolling with the motion and perching on top. He _tugs_  and forces Reco to look up, leaning over him and looking down on him. “Is… this okay?” he asks, voice rusty, gripping strands of Reco’s hair for emphasis.

Reco hums and rocks his hips against Rocky’s. “The rougher you want to be, the better,” he says quietly. He looks up at Rocky, not at all intimidated. “Just don’t like,  _literally_ tear my ass apart.”

A rude grin spreads across Rocky’s face. He pulls a small bottle of lube from his pocket to show Reco, one that he had grabbed on impulse while he was inside. He felt stupid at the time, but now he’s glad he did. He drops it to the side before kissing Reco again, and moving down.

He kisses down Reco’s chin, up his jaw, soft and light, down his throat. He tugs at Reco’s shirt collar and kisses past the tattoo on his neck, to the fleshy part of his shoulder, where he hovers. He leaves a few slow kisses before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth in.

Reco gasps and tenses, arching off of the ground and fisting his hands tight into Rocky’s hoodie. He tries hard to steady his breathing as Rocky tugs at his hair again, exposing his neck to further mistreatment. His toes curl as Rocky clamps down again, hard enough that little drops of blood start to collect around Rocky’s teeth.

It  _hurts_ , and Reco is already hard in his jeans. He moans and arches into Rocky’s body while their hips grind together.

Rocky laves at the small wounds with his tongue, soothing them before kissing the spot. He fumbles with Reco’s zipper and manages to shove his hand in Reco’s pants. He rubs him through his underwear and kisses back up his neck. Their lips meet again as Rocky pushes Reco’s pants off his hips.

Reco can taste the tang of his own blood on Rocky’s tongue, and it almost excites him more than Rocky’s hand on his cock. Almost. He bites and sucks at Rocky’s tongue and lips. He grips his hands in Rocky’s hair and bucks into Rocky’s fist. He’s getting hot fast and he’s getting impatient. He ducks his head into Rocky’s neck and starts to kiss and suck deeply on it while Rocky continues to work on him below.

Rocky hisses and tips his head back, letting Reco do as he pleases. He just hopes he won’t have any hickeys when this is all over. He feels around blindly for the lube and takes it in hand. He slicks it over a few of his fingers before lifting Reco’s hips and reaching beneath him.

Reco watches, barely able to see in the moon light, and hooks his legs loosely around Rocky’s back. He clenches his eyes shut as Rocky pushes in the first finger. He focuses on breathing evenly and relaxing as he’s worked open from the inside. Soon, he’s ready to go, and he’s rocking back against Rocky’s fingers.

Rocky undoes his own pants,  _finally_  pulling himself out and slicking himself up. He hikes Reco’s hips up a little higher and nudges at Reco’s ass with the head of his impatience. When Reco just rolls his eyes and flicks a wrist, Rocky assumes it’s okay to keep going.

He pushes inside with a low groan, careful to avoid hurting Reco. He thrusts shallowly at first, slowly, and easing a little deeper each time. When Reco seems comfortable, he starts to let his cautiousness go.

Reco bites down on his own hand to keep from saying anything regrettable. He wraps his legs tighter around Rocky’s waist and starts to rock his hips in time with Rocky’s thrusts. He rips at the grass with his unoccupied hand and arches his back off the ground, fitting his hips to Rocky’s in a way that’s making his knees weak and his toes curl.

Keeping Reco’s  _'the rougher, the better’_  comment in mind, Rocky doesn’t hold back. He slides his hand across Reco’s body, up his sides and around his chest, pushing his shirt out of the way and holding onto Reco’s sides.

Reco is slipping fast toward the edge, but it’s not enough. He takes his hand from his mouth and wraps it around his own abandoned, needy erection. He pumps himself as Rocky continues to brutally thrust into him from behind.

It won’t be much longer for either of them, not at this rate. There’s no holding back here, no sensuality, no need to drag it out. Only the desire to get off, and that’s exactly what they’re going to do.

Rocky curses and hangs his head, dragging his nails painfully down Reco’s sides the closer he gets to orgasm. He decides last second that Reco probably would not appreciate being came in, and pulls out. He pumps himself a few last times and finally comes in the grass.

Reco finishes a few seconds after, on his (thankfully) bare stomach. He pants hard and watches the stars as Rocky collapses beside him.

“Ah! Fucking shit!” Rocky cries, shooting back up into a sitting position.

Reco watches Rocky pull a small piece of glass out of his thigh and just laughs to himself. He wipes the mess off his stomach and into the grass with his hand, pulling his pants back up his hips and zipping them up.

Rocky mutters a few more curses and does the same. He’s not bleeding that much, he guesses, he’ll be okay.

They sit there quietly for a few minutes, staring off in different directions and thinking.

Reco isn’t particularly bothered by any of this, but Rocky is already starting to regret it. He’s thinking about Monster, currently asleep in his bed, and he’s ashamed. He doesn’t want to face that, even if Monster isn’t awake.

“Hey, um… Not to make this awkward, but would you mind if I slept in your room tonight?” Rocky asks. He might sound different than he means, but he doesn’t really care.

Reco rolls his eyes and shrugs. “I guess so,” he says. It doesn’t make any difference to him. He stands up and brushes off his jeans and straightens out his shirt. He only wobbles a little.

Rocky stands too, and they walk back to Reco’s room in comfortable silence.

Reco lounges back on his bed and gathers up his headphones again, picking back up where he was when Rocky first came into his room.

Rocky climbs onto the bed and collapses beside Reco, his head on Reco’s thigh and an arm draped lazily over Reco’s legs. He sighs and closes his eyes, tired after a long day. More like a long week. Or a long year. Yeah.

Everything is totally going to be okay.


End file.
